prophecyofthesistersfandomcom-20200213-history
Amalia Milthorpe
Amalia "Lia" Milthorpe is the older sister of Alice Milthorpe, and the Gate who has the power to release Samael. She is charged with making the decision of freeing or destroying Samael and his minions. Her sister Alice was made Guardian by pure chance, and therefore does not fufill her rightful duty. It is up to Lia to defeat the Souls and save the world. History Prophecy of the Sisters Guardian of the Gate Circle of Fire Relationships James Douglas James is Lia's first boyfriend and childhood friend. He is a bookseller and is tall, with blond hair. He loves Lia, and is distraught when she leaves. After being constantly ignored, James meets up with Lia's sister Alice and becomes involved with her, though his heart belongs to Lia still. After Alice's death, he seems melancholy, but bids Lia fairwell on relatively good terms. He was told of the prophecy, but dismissed it as fantasy. Dimitri Markov Dimitri is Lia's soulmate. He is constantly protecting her, and puts her safety above all else. He is a member of the Grigori, and a "brother". He is a male offspring of one of the Sisters at Altus. Lia is at first hesitant to be so forward with Dimitri, but eventually adapts. After her ordeals with the prophecy are over, she moves to Altus and resides there as the Lady. Dimitri becomes her partner. Alice Milthorpe Alice is Lia's sister. Growing up they were fairly close, but became distant as they grew older. Alice becomes withdrawn and cold, further distancing her sister. They become rivals as the prophecy is unfolded. Alice tries to hurt Lia by "stealing" James from her, and is crushed to find out that her plan did not work. In Circle of Fire, Alice and Lia finally reconcile, as Alice sacrifies her life for Lia's cause. They do not formally forgive each other, and Alice still remains a mystery to Lia. However, Lia acknowledges at the end of the novel that they "were not so different after all". Henry Henry was Lia and Alice's brother. He found out about the prophecy in the first book, and is charged with protecting Lia. He is killed when he drowns in a river after he falls in because of Alice. He also used to be in a wheelchair before his unfortunate murder. Appearance When the series begins, Lia is about sixteen years old, and has dark hair with a fair complexion and emerald green eyes. She is described as looking almost exactly like her sister Alice, but she has "the slight fullness" in her face "that stands in contrast to the sharper contours" of her sister Alice. Personality Amalia is usually kind and tries to do the right thing. She was adamant on her mission to destroy her medallion, even though the task exhausted her and she was on the edge of breaking. However, she can be unforgiving in dire circumstances, as shown with Sonia's betrayal. She also had conflicting ideas about how a lady should act in her time and how women acted on Altus. Powers and Abilities Amalia is a spellcaster, most likely as powerful as Alice, though she had not practiced magic for as much time. She did not have mastery over her abilties, but with Dimitri's help grew in them. Trivia Category:Characters